nwaroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Prussian Empire
Creation The creators of New Prussia, the Colonists, are all from the Germanic part of Europe; That includes, but is not limited to: * Germany * Austria * Switzerland * Belgium After the terraformation of Venus, the location chosen by the Colonists was really similar to Germany, even sporting a forest similar to the Black Forest. One of the diaries of one of the colonists says: "It's most certainly impressive the way Venus has been terraformed. We most likely will create a new German republic, although I belive it is not going to maintain the name." After 67 years of colonization, The Dhoetshirairland Republic was founded, with its national animal not being the famous german eagle, but the exotic falcon that exists in the region. Characteristics Weather: Even though located near the North Pole of Venus, due to it's relative proximity to the Sun, the climate of New Prussia is relatively warm, similar to the ones found in the North of Spain; Wildlife: The animals, even though similar to Earth, are quite different, e.g; * Multiple sightings of six legged wolves * Cows with two tails * Fish with three heads * Pigs with straight tails and three eyes The plants, however, are, basically, a copy of Earth's. Government: The country is divided in 29 regions, with the most important being: 1. Hauptstadtregion '' 7. Falkenland'' '' 12. Köchgründungen'' '' 14. Kaiserland'' Every region has its representative in the Volksvertretung; Every region also elects municipal representatives to vote on their region's laws and etc. Culture The volks that call New Prussia ''home are ''direct descendants of germans, austrians, swisses, etc. As such, they have great honor and creativity, and usually like to share thoughts and ideas with others. Even so, they don't like to ask for help, unless necessary. Neoprussians also have a great military pride. Even though service isn't required, 85% of all men enter the military for, at least, two years. They're also known for being very quiet with strangers, though welcome them all open armed. New Prussians ''(or, most commonly, Neoprussians) are proud of their nation, probably due to their german heritage. ''Neoprussians usually pursue one of these universities: # Engineering # Computer Science # Historian # Economy # Law Neoprussians are known for their engineers, economists and agrarians; Most engineers end up working for FALC, the country's main weapon manufacturer New Prussian economists are some of the most respected solar-wide Agrarians are know for their wine, cheese and chocolate The average male Neoprussian is * 185cm tall * Weights 77kg * Has an IQ of 107 The average female Neoprussian is * 155cm tall * Weights 53kg * Has an IQ of 104 Neoprussians have a European White skin, although it is a bit darker due to the relatively different climate. They also have better grip, reflexes, agility and stamina. Due to the weaker gravity, Dhoetians are a bit weaker and fragile on Earth, though it is barely noticable by others and one wouldn't notice the difference unless the Dhoetian told them how they're feeling. Science Neoprussian technology, combined with it's engineering, has certainly made a lot of advancements in the fields of * Military * Industry * Mining * Agriculture * Automotive In the military field, Dhoetian products are known for being well made, long lasting, quality products. In the industrial field, Dhoetian tech has been able to make industrial plants that release only 2.5% of their original carbon emissions. In the mining field, it is known that some of the best mining tools are Dhoetian. In the agricultural field, ''it is possible to double wine and cheese production using a simple spray that is cheap and effective. ''In the automotive field, companies like BNV, Porsh and Marcaides are known as some of the best high-end car manufacturers of the system. Economy The strong New Prussian economy, led by the Weapons Manufacturing industry, with the Information at 2nd place and Cheese and Chocolate Manufacturing at 3rd, is possibly one of the strongests economies in the system; Politics The nation's leader (called Kaiser), Lukas Köch von Hohenzollern, is the fourth Kaiser. Most of the country is still conservative, all of those being Royalists. Taxes are flat and low; Currently, they're at 10%. The military budget is not high; Most of the soldiers are reserves. The country was a republic for about 7 years, then, a duarchy, then a monarchy, then a republic. Now, it's, again, a monarchy.Category:Season 6 Category:Nation